memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Geschnittene Szene
Gefilmte Segmente, die nicht in der/n veröffentlichten Endfassung/en eines Filmes oder einer Serienepisode enthalten sind, werden geschnittene Szenen genannt. Diese Szenen konnten zumeist aus zeitlichen oder inhaltlichen Gründen keine Berücksichtigung finden. Eine geschnittene Szene kann im Film zudem durch eine andere Szene ersetzt werden, wodurch daraus eine "alternative Szene" wird. Nicht zuletzt durch die Veröffentlichung der ''Star-Trek''-Serien und -Filme auf DVD kommen die Fans in den Genuss zahlreicher geschnittener oder alternativer Szenen. Bekannte Szenen sind beispielsweise der Orbitalsprung von Captain James Tiberius Kirk in und das Auftreten des neuen ersten Offizieres der ''Enterprise''-E, Martin Madden, in . * :Nachdem Kirk Finney besiegt, sollte eine kurze Szene anschließen, in der Jame auf ihren Vater trifft. Die Szene wurde zwar gedreht, jedoch in der Episode wohl aus Zeitgründen durch einen kurzen Logbucheintrag Kirks ersetzt. http://www.orionpressfanzines.com/articles/court_martial.htm, http://www.startrekhistory.com/DS7.html * :Barbara Baldavin hätte in dieser Episode ursprünglich ein weiteres Mal als Besatzungsmitglied der [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|USS Enterprise]] zu sehen sein sollen. In einer herausgeschnittenen Szene dieser Episode spielte sie Yeoman Baker, die mit Lieutenant Marla McGivers befreundet ist. Unmittelbar nach der Szene, in der Captain Kirk die Brücke verlässt um zur Botany Bay zu beamen, sollte Lieutenant McGivers in einem Korridor auf Baker treffen. In einem kurzen Dialog richtet Baker ihr aus, dass Hanson vom Physikalischen Labor fragen lässt, ob sie am Abend im Aufenthaltsraum sein würde. Marla ist jedoch nicht interessiert, da sie auf einen Mann wartet, der meine Tür eintritt und mich dahin entführt, wo er mich haben will. Baker lacht und Marla geht in ihr Quartier. Ursprünglich hätte Baker auch bei der Verhandlung am Ende der Episode als Protokollführerin zu sehen sein sollen, allerdings wurde diese Szene ohne sie gedreht. http://www.orionpressfanzines.com/articles/spaceseed.htm * thumb|Geschnittene Szene mit Peter Kirk auf der Brücke. :Es wurde eine weitere Szene mit Peter Kirk gedreht, die es nicht in die Endfassung der Episode schaffte: Auf der Brücke der Enterprise kommt es zwischen Onkel (James Kirk) und Neffen (Peter Kirk) zu einem Dialog, in dem es um das weitere Schicksal des Jungen geht. Anstatt zur Erde zurückzukehren und bei seiner Großmutter zu leben, möchte Peter lieber nach Deneva zurück, wo Bekannte seines Vaters ihn bei sich aufnehmen wollen. http://www.orionpressfanzines.com/articles/operationannihilate.htm, http://www.startrekhistory.com/DS7.html * :Gefilmt doch letztlich keine Verwendung fand eine Partyszene (Szene 51A), in der sich einige Crewmitglieder der Enterprise mit Mudds Androiden - darunter u. a. die Alice-, Barbara- und Maisie-Serie - bei Getränken, exotischem Essen, Musik und Würfelspielen in der Lounge des von Mudd bewohnten Gebäudekomplexes amüsieren. http://www.startrekhistory.com/DS7.html * :Ursprünglich hätte es noch eine kurze Szene im Transporterraum geben sollen, ehe das Außenteam um Commander William T. Riker an Bord der [[SS Tsiolkovsky|SS Tsiolkovsky]] gebeamt wird. Im Transporterraum verlangt Riker zunächst auf die Brücke des Schiffes gebeamt zu werden, doch der Transporterchief rät ihm dringend davon ab, da dort die Lebenserhaltung nicht mehr funktioniere. Riker entscheidet sich stattdessen für den Hauptkorridor des Schiffes; der Chief beamt das Außenteam dorthin. Obwohl weder zu sehen noch zu hören, erhielt Michael Rider, der den Transporterchief spielen sollte, eine Erwähnung in den Credits der Episode. * :In einer geschnittenen Szene wird angedeutet, dass betazoidische Geschenk-Boxen eine Vielfalt an Gesichtern zur Auswahl haben. Victoria Miller merkt diesbezüglich an, dass ihr Mann das denkbar hässlichste Gesicht gewählt habe. * :In einer geschnittenen Szene gibt Data seinen vollen Namen mit: NFN NMI Data an. NFM steht dabei für: „No First Name“ – kein Vorname – und NMI für: „No Middle Initial“ – kein Mittelinitial. . * :Akt 2, Szene A21: Diese geschnittene Szene spielt in einem Korridor auf Deck 10. Geordi und Data sind auf den Weg ins Zehn Vorne um mit Worf zu reden. Wesley, der eigentlich mit von der Partie sein sollte, kommt aus dem Turbolift und gibt vor, die beiden nicht begleiten zu können. Seine Ausrede: Die für Commander Riker zu erstellenden Kalkulationen dulden keinen Aufschub. Data gibt dem Studium Vorrang und lässt Wesley sehr zum Missfallen Geordis vom Haken. Der junge Fähnrich macht sich mit einem Grinsen im Gesicht von dannen, während Geordi und Data sich nun allein Worf stellen dürfen. * :Akt 3, Szene A24c: Diese kurze Szene hätte unmittelbar nach Rikers Stelldichein mit Brenna Odell spielen sollen. Der überaus gut gelaunte Riker kehrt auf die Brücke zurück und übernimmt von Data das Kommando. :Akt 4, Szene 33: Aus der Szene in der Beobachtungslounge, in der Wilson Granger von der Klontradition des mariposanischen Volkes erzählt, wurden drei Zeilen herausgeschnitten. Zum einen geht Picard darin auf die Tatsache ein, dass die Mariposaner einer Kultur ohne Kinder bilden, zum anderen bestätigt Granger die von Pulaski angeführten Probleme des Klonens. :Akt 4, Szene 39B: Dise gänzlich geschnittene Szene spielt im Frachtraum der Enterprise, wo Danilo Odell ein paar Kindern seines Volkes die Geschichte der Gründung ihrer Kolonie erzählt. Seine Tochter Brenna reagiert verbittert auf die Tatsache, dass sie sich nun wieder auf die vermeintlich lange Suche nach einer neuen Welt machen müssen. :Akt 5, Szene 48: Diese auf der Brücke der Enterprise spielende Szene hätte die Episode eigentlich abschließen sollen. Darin äußert Data seine Enttäuschung darüber, dass sie nicht mitverfolgen können wie die neu zusammengefundene Kolonie sich nun weiterentwickelt. Rikers Aussage, dass man die Katzen in den Sack gesteckt hätte, verwirrt Data. Pulaski hält die Analogie für romantisch. Als Data darauf hinweist, dass die Katzen im Sack sich bekämpfen und gegenseitig kratzen würden, nutzt Worf die Gelegenheit, der Brückencrew mit einem traditionellen Gedicht die klingonische Definition von Romantik näherzubringen. Dass ein Klingone seiner Liebsten die Herzen seiner Feinde zu Füßen legen will, lässt Deanna und Data sprachlos zurück. Picard gibt Befehl mit Warp 3 weiter zu Sternenbasis 114 zu fliegen. Datei:Geschnittene Szene - Riker hat Grund zum Grinsen.jpg|Riker grinst vergnügt. Datei:Geschnittene Szene - Danilo Odell erzählt von der Kolonie-Gründung.jpg|Die Odells am Lagerfeuer. Datei:Geschnittene Szene - Worf wird poetisch.jpg|Worf wird poetisch… Datei:Geschnittene Szene - Deanna ist entsetzt.jpg|…und entsetzt damit Deanna. * :Prolog - Szene 07: Hier wurde die Szene zwischen Wesley und Dr. Stubbs auf der Brücke ein wenig gekürzt. :Akt 1 - Szene 25: In einem Korridor der Enterprise trifft Wesley auf Annette, Eric und dessen Freundin. Die drei wollen zu einem Ski-Trip in die Schweiz aufs Holodeck. Eric, der weiß, dass Annette sich für Wesley interessiert, versucht ihn zu einem Doppeldate zu überreden. Da Wesley aber zu viel zu tun hat, kann er nicht mitkommen. :Akt 1 - Szene 26: Beim Dialog zwischen Wesley und Dr. Stubbs, der sich auf der Krankenstation von Dr. Crusher behandeln lässt, wurde - wie auch schon im Prolog - die Schere angesetzt. :Akt 2 - Szene 39 & 40: Eric bringt Annette zur Krankenstation. Sie hat sich auf dem Holodeck das Bein gebrochen. Schuld daran sind die Naniten, die eine Fehlfunktion verursacht haben. Sie unterhalten sich kurz mit Dr. Crusher über Wesley. Die Krankenschwester - im Drehbuch ist noch von einem Krankenpfleger die Rede - die den beiden Teenagern eine Heiße Schokolade replizieren will, wird von einer Energieladung eines defekten Replikators getroffen und fällt bewusstlos zu Boden. Crusher kann sie aber wieder reanimieren. :Akt 2 - Szene 41: Diese Szene spielt auf der Brücke des Schiffes. Worf vermutet hinter den Fehlfunktionen an Bord einen Angriff einer fremden Macht. Troi kann jedoch eine solche nicht wahrnehmen. Wesley, der die Diskussion mitbekommt und weiß, was wirklich dahintersteckt, fühlt sich sichtlich schuldig. :Akt 2 - Szene 42 & 43: Hier wurde die Szene im Maschinenraum, in dem Geordi und Wesley an der Behebung der Fehlfunktionen arbeiten, ein wenig gekürzt. Geordi setzt ein Modul ein und schließt somit einen Teil der Reparatur erfolgreich ab. Wesley beglückwünscht ihn. Datei:Geschnittene Szene - Wesley trifft auf seine Freunde.jpg|Wesley, Eric, dessen Freundin und Annette. Datei:Geschnittene Szene - Annette und Eric in der Krankenstation.jpg|Annette und Eric auf der Krankenstation. * :Die Szene, in der Jeremy Aster vom Tod seiner Mutter erfährt, sollte ursprünglich bereits in einem Klassenraum beginnen. Picard und Troi treten ein. Einer der beiden anwesenden Lehrer (gespielt von Raymond D. Turner), geht zu Jeremy und bittet ihn, mit dem Captain zu sprechen. Um die anwesenden Schulkinder nicht zu verstören, bietet er dem Captain sein Büro an. Es folgt die in der Episode zu sehende Szene, in der Picard Jeremy die Todesnachricht überbringt. * :In einer geschnittenen Szene der Folge fragt Miles Edward O'Brien um Rat, da seine Freundin ihn heiraten möchte. Dies wäre die erste Andeutung von Keiko Ishikawa gewesen, die der Chief tatsächlich ein Jahr später geheiratet hat. * thumb|Promobild mit Wheaton und Sherwood in Uniform. :In dieser Folge sollte eine Sternenflottenoffizierin (gespielt von Brandi Sherwood vorkommen, die in einer Szene Wesley Crusher bei seinem Versuch unterstützen sollte, seine Mutter aus den Fängen der Ansata zu befreien. Ein Bild, das die Schauspielerin in Uniform neben Wil Wheaton zeigt, wurde zu Promotionszwecken genutzt. Es erschien unter anderem 1989 in einer Ausgabe der deutschen BRAVO. (Quelle: BRAVO, 1989) * thumb|Androna :Martha Hackett sollte in der finalen TNG-Episode als Terrellianerin Androna zu sehen sein. Androna ist Pilotin des Hauptschiffs einer aus fünf Raumschiffen bestehenden terrellianischen Flotte, die Opfer der terrellianischen Pest transportieren. Die Flotte fliegt in einer alternativen Zeitlinie zum Devron-System in die romulanische Neutrale Zone und trifft dort auf die [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)|USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)]]. Androna kontaktiert die Enterprise und ist froh darüber Capatin Picard zu sehen, da das Romulanisches Sternenimperium sie seit dem Eintritt in die neutrale Zone bedroht. Sie erklärt ihm, dass sie zur Anomalie wollen. Sie glauben, dass die Anomalie, die sie das Licht nennen, eine heilende Wirkung auf ihre Kranken und Alten haben könnte. Picard glaubt nicht, dass die Anomalie dazu imstande ist und ergänzt, dass er die terrellianischen Schiffe möglicherweise nicht beschützen kann, sollten die Romulaner eingreifen. Andora sagt daraufhin, dass sie nun schon so weit gekommen seien und nicht mehr umkehren wollen. Dann beendet sie den Kontakt. :Dem Drehbuch nach wäre diese Szene dem siebten Akt zuzuordnen gewesen. Die Szene wurde zwar gefilmt, jedoch letztendlich nicht für die Folge genutzt. Auf einem Bild, das die Zeitschrift Star Trek Monthly (#26) veröffentlichte, ist Martha Hackett in ihrer Rolle als Androna zu sehen. Ihr Kostüm wurde auf der It's A Wrap!-Auktion im Internet versteigert http://startrekpropcollector.com/trekauctions/items/3442. * thumb|Die Delaney-Schwestern in ihrer Uniform. :In einer geschnittenen Szene treten die Delaney-Schwestern in ihrer Sternenflottenuniform auf. * :Bei der Theateraufführung sollte auch eine weitere Darstellerin (gespielt von Carissa Hernandez) als Klingonin mitwirken. Doch ihre Szenen, in denen sie drei Zeilen Dialog hatte, wurden aus der Endfassung der Episode geschnitten. * :In einem Restaurant in Chinatown in San Francisco trifft Jonathan Archer Becky (gespielt von Serena Scott Thomas) nach dem Angriff der Xindi-Sonde. Archer kommt zu spät zu ihrem Date und bringt seine Hoffnung zum Ausdruck, einige Zeit mit ihr verbringen zu können. Becky meint, dass sie hofft, dass er nicht in jedem Raumhafen eine Freundin hat und die beiden küssen sich. Nachdem sie die Annahme äußert, dass Archer darauf hofft, dass sie ihn in ihr Appartement einlädt, öffnet sie einen Glückskeks und sagt, dass er Glück hat. Die Szene wurde gedreht, jedoch letztlich nicht für die Folge genutzt. Star-Trek-Filme * Die Szene, in der Gillian Taylor erstmals mit Bob Briggs redet, sollte urprünglich länger sein. Nachdem Taylor gegangen ist, sollte laut Drehbuch Briggs Assistent auftauchen und mit ihm über den bevorstehenden Transport der Wale reden. Dabei wird auch klar, dass Taylor offensichtlich nicht über den genauen Termin informiert werden soll. Joe (gespielt von Richard Harder) ahnt schon, dass Gillian ausrasten wird, wenn sie davon erfährt. thumb|Da war der kleine Darsteller (Mitte) noch bei Laune… * Eine weitere Szene konnte insbesondere zu Bedauern des Sulu-Darstellers George Takei aus produktionstechnischen Gründen nicht realisiert werden. Laut Drehbuch hätte Sulu in den Straßen von San Francisco auf seinen Vorfahren treffen sollen. Ein kleiner Junge sollte in dieser Szene auf Sulu zugehen und ihn auf japanisch ansprechen. Der Junge vermutet seinen Onkel Akira vor sich zu haben, doch Sulu - der auf japanisch antwortet - versichert ihm, dass er es nicht sei. Offenbar klingt Sulus Aussprache in den Ohren des Jungen nicht zeitgemäß, da er ihn darauf hinweist, dass er komisch spreche. Als er im Begriff ist wieder weg zu gehen, fragt Sulu ihn nach seinem Namen. Er antwortet: Sulu Hikaru. Ein laut Drehbuch sichtlich bewegter Sulu merkt daraufhin an, dass er sicher sei, dass er ein langes und glückliches Leben haben wird. Der Junge bedankt sich und verschwindet wieder. Der hinzutretende McCoy fragt Sulu mit wem er da gerade gesprochen habe. Sulu antwortet daraufhin, dass dies sein Ur-Ur-Großvater gewesen sei. Die Szene kommt auch in der Romanfassung des Films vor. Die Dreharbeiten zu dieser Szene konnten nicht abgeschlossen werden, da der hierzu engagierte Junge sich - u.a. laut Shatners Star Trek Erinnerungen - Die Filme - nicht hat beruhigen können. Alle Versuche, den verängstigten und insbesondere durch seine Mutter unter Druck gesetzten Jungen aufzumuntern, scheiterten. Am Ende war Produzent Harve Bennett gezwungen die Szene zu streichen. ;Mount Rushmore thumb|Mount Rushmore (2287) :In einer Erweiterung der Landeurlaubsszene erfahren wir, wo genau sich Sulu und Chekov während ihrer Wanderung aufhalten. Als Sulu sich darüber beschwert, dass er lieber im Yosemite-Nationalpark wäre, erwidert Chekov, dass Nationalparks doch eh alle gleich aussehen würden. Die Kamera schwenkt dann zum Mount Rushmore (im Mount Rushmore National Memorial), der nun neben den bekannten vier Präsidenten – Abraham Lincoln, Theodore Roosevelt, Thomas Jefferson und George Washington – ein weiteres Gesicht, das einer afro-amerikanischen Frau, aufweist. Laut der Romanfassung des Films soll diese Präsidentin Sarah Susan Eckert heißen. ;Beleidigungen thumb|St. John Talbot füllt sein Glas nach (2287) :In dieser Szene lässt sich die romulanische Botschafterin Caithlin Dar über die missliche Lage des Planeten Nimbus III aus. Dort herrschen Hunger, Armut und Gesetzlosigkeit. Sie stößt damit jedoch eher auf Gleichgültigkeit. So grantelt Korrd auf klingonisch, wohin romulanische Frauen seiner Meinung nach am besten gehören: auf den Rücken. Botschafter St. John Talbot ist jedoch so höflich, ihr den genauen Wortlaut nicht zu übersetzen, und fragt sie, warum man sie nach Nimbus III verbannt hätte. Sie überrascht ihre Kollegen damit, dass sie sich freiwillig für diesen Posten gemeldet hat. Sie sieht Nimbus III als großartiges Experiment und hofft darauf, dass die Gesetze, auf die sich die Botschafter einigen werden, weitreichende Auswirkungen haben werden. Korrd läßt daraufhin eine weitere Anzüglichkeit fallen, woraufhin sich Caitlin Dar auf Klingonisch bei ihm revanciert. ;Das Paradies thumb|Sybok weist zum Paradies (2287) :Diese Szene spielt kurz vor der Eroberung der Stadt Paradise City durch die von Sybok angeführte Galaktische Armee des Lichts. In dieser führt Sybok seine Gefolgsleute – darunter viele der nicht-menschlichen Bewohner dieses Planeten – durch die Wüste und lenkt ihre Aufmerksamkeit fröhlich auf das vor ihnen liegende Paradies… ;Spocks Schmerz :In dieser Erweiterung der Geburtsszene zeigt sich Spock vom Gesehenen ungerührt. Den Schmerz der Zurückweisung habe er längst überwunden. Sybok versucht es daraufhin erneut und ruft eine Kindheitserinnerung hervor, in der sich der jugendliche, soeben vom Vulkan verbannte Sybok vom jungen Spock (gesprochen von Carey Scott) verabschiedet. Sybok offenbart ihm darin seinen Plan, Sha Ka Ree zu finden. Spock bleibt daraufhin verstört zurück. ;Steinmann thumb|Der Steinmann. :Im ursprünglichen Drehbuch war ein furioser Endkampf auf Sha Ka Ree vorgesehen. So sollte es Kirk mit gleich 10 großen feuerspeienden Steinmännern aufnehmen, die sich plötzlich aus dem Gestein lösen sollten. Aus Budgetgründen konnte dieses Finale jedoch sehr zum Bedauern des Regisseurs und Hauptdarstellers Shatner nicht realisiert werden. Am Ende blieb ein einzelner vom Stuntdarsteller Tom Morga gespielter Steinmann übrig, dessen Erscheinung jedoch so unglaubwürdig wirkte, dass Shatner gänzlich auf diese Szene verzichtete. thumb|Kirk kurz nach der Landung Ursprünglich sollte der Film mit einer Szene beginnen, die Captain James T. Kirk bei einem Orbitalsprung zeigt. Während sich Kirk im halsbrecherischen Tempo der Erdoberfläche nähert, halten Pavel Chekov und Montgomery Scott nach ihm Ausschau. Kirk landet von einem Fallschirm gebremst auf einem freien Feld und freut sich sichtlich über seine Punktlandung, ehe der heraneilende Chekov ihm mitteilt, dass er die vorgesehene Markierung eigentlich verfehlt habe. thumb|Kirks alternativer Tod. Ursprünglich gab es einen Kampf zwischen Kirk und Tolian Soran. Kirk besiegt Soran und wendet sich darauf von ihm ab. Darauf wird Kirk heimtückisch von Soran von hinten erschossen. Picard kann Soran aufhalten und kommt dann zum sterbenden Kirk. Diese Szene hat aber dem Testpublikum nicht gefallen. Dieser Tod war nicht passend für die Legende Kirk und so musste die ganze Todesszene nochmal umgeschrieben werden. Im Roman Star Trek: Generationen ist die Todesszene in der Kirk von Soran erschossen wird erhalten. * In einer geschnittenen Szene des Films sieht man die Bibliothekarin (gespielt von Lee Arnone-Briggs) der Enterprise-E, welche eine Brille trägt. In dieser Szene ist auch Max Grodénchik als Trill-Fähnrich zu sehen. * Ursprünglich hatte auch Armin Shimerman als Quark einen kurzen Auftritt gegen Ende des Films. Quark sollte in dieser Szene von der USS Ticonderoga auf Ba'ku abgesetzt werden, wo er ein Feriendomizil inklusive Spielkasino errichten will. Doch Picard lässt den in Begleitung zweier leichtbekleideter Dabo-Mädchen erscheinenden Ferengi von Worf zurück nach DS9 eskortieren. Die Szene wurde zwar gedreht, doch sie findet sich nicht auf der Special-Edition-DVD des Films. Im Bonusmaterial ist jedoch ein Standfoto aus dieser Szene zu sehen. Datei:Geschnittene Szene - Sternenflottenbibliothekarin.jpg|Die Bibliothekarin Datei:Geschnittene Szene - Trill Fähnrich 2375.jpg|Max Grodénchik als Fähnrich Datei:Promofoto - Quark auf Ba'ku.jpg|Quark auf Ba'ku Folgende chronologisch geordneten Szenen fielen entweder aus dramaturgischen Gründen oder aber um die Spieldauer des Films zu beschränken der Schere zum Opfer: ;Wesleys neue Mission thumb|Wesley in einer geschnittenen Szene. :In einem letztlich geschnittenen Dialog, der im Film nicht zu sehen ist, gibt Wesley Crusher gegenüber Jean-Luc Picard an, dass er auf der USS Titan dienen würde. ;Chateau Picard, 2267 thumb|Man lernt nie aus... :Nach den Hochzeitsfeierlichkeiten unterhalten sich Data und Picard bei einem Glas Château Picard, Jahrgang 2267 über Veränderungen im Leben und über menschliche Emotionen. :Beim Kosten des Weins ahmt Data hier Picard nach, wie er es auch in der Fernsehserie immer wieder tat, wenn er menschliche Verhaltensmuster studierte. Auch das anschließende Gespräch, in dem Picard Data die menschliche Natur erläutert, hätte eine weitere Annäherung an die Serie bewirkt. ;Zeit der Eroberung thumb|Shinzon trifft sich mit den Militärs. :Bevor die Enterprise nach Romulus aufbricht, hält Shinzon auf Romulus ein konspiratives Treffen mit den Kommandanten des romulanischen Militärs ab, von denen er informiert wird, dass ihm die Flotte treu ergeben ist und für einen Großangriff auf die Föderation bereit sei. Allerdings schlägt Shinzon das Angebot aus und meint, dass ihm zur Durchführung seines Plans die Scimitar genügen würde. Commander Donatra beginnt bereits damit, die Handlungen Shinzons zu hinterfragen. :Diese Szene wurde laut Baird gekürzt, um das erste Aufeinandertreffen der Enterprise-Crew und Shinzon geheimnisvoller wirken zu lassen, da das Publikum wie Picard durch sein Aussehen überrascht werden sollten. ;Data und B-4 thumb|B-4 betrachtet einen Löffel. :Diese geschnittene Szene spielt in der Offiziersmesse der Enterprise. Dort unterhalten sich Riker, Troi und Worf über Hochzeits-Traditionen, ehe Data den Raum betritt. Dieser versucht B-4 beizubringen, mit einem Löffel zu essen. ;Föderationsprotokolle thumb|Worf spricht mit Picard über die Romulaner. :An Bord der Enterprise findet eine Besprechung in der gegenüber neu eingerichteten Aussichtslounge statt, in dem Worf seine Bedenken äußert und empfiehlt im Raum der Romulaner auf Roten Alarm zu gehen. Da dies jedoch eine diplomatische Mission sei, entgegnet Picard ihm, dass er gegen die Protokolle der Föderation verstieße, wenn er das täte. Allerdings wären sie hinfällig, sobald es erste Anzeichen für Ärger geben würde. :In dieser Szene erwähnt Worf wie so oft in der Fernsehserie, dass die Romulaner keine Ehre besäßen. ;Die Chance für den Frieden :Erweiterung des ersten Aufeinandertreffens Shinzons mit Picard. ;Selbstverlust thumb|Troi und Picard unterhalten sich. :Nach dem ersten Treffen mit Shinzon besprechen Troi und Picard die Lage. Troi erklärt Picard, dass Shinzon wohl darauf trainiert sei, Telepathie zu widerstehen. Allerdings kann sie erkennen, dass Shinzon neugierig auf Picard ist, der sich für Troi verständlich überhaupt nicht begeistert über seinen Klon zeigt. ;Erinnern Sie sich an ihn? :Erweiterung der Szene, in der Captain Picard sich in seinem Bereitschaftsraum mit Dr. Crusher unterhält. ;Turbolift Missbrauch thumb|Shinzon erscheint Troi im Turbolift. :Im Turbolift fällt Shinzon ein zweites Mal über Troi her. Die hier einleitende Szene wurde durch eine komplette Kamerafahrt um 360° bewerkstelligt, da Baird hier auf Schnitte verzichten wollte. Allerdings wurde auch hier die Schere angesetzt, um nicht den Bogen zu überspannen. ;Die Krankenstation bereitet sich auf den Kampf vor thumb|Waffenausgabe in der Krankenstation. :Vor der Schlacht im Bassen-Graben werden auf der Krankenstation von einem Sicherheitsoffizier Waffen ausgegeben. Picard, der das Schiff inspiziert, betritt den Raum und hat eine kurze Unterhaltung mit Beverly. ;Datas Quartier ausräumen thumb|Worf wird das neue Herrchen von Spot. :In einer weiteren geschnitten Szene kümmerte sich Worf nach Datas Tod um Spot. Als La Forge sich um Spot kümmern wollte rannte sie vor ihm weg und sprang in Worfs Arme. Obwohl Worf Spot nicht haben wollte hatte Spot sich für ihn entschieden und Worf kümmerte sich daraufhin um Spot. ;Ratschläge für den neuen Ersten Offizier thumb|Bev unterhält sich mit Jean-Luc. thumb|Commander Martin Madden :Zunächst sehen wir eine kurze Szene im Bereitschaftsraum des Captains. Dort unterhält sich Picard via Bildschirm mit Dr. Crusher, die in ihrem neuen Starfleet-Medical-Büro sitzt und versucht, ihn zum gemeinsamen Abendessen zu überreden. :Anschließend führt uns die Szenerie auf die Brücke der Enterprise. Nachdem sich Riker von Picard verabschiedet hat, schaut er sich noch ein letztes Mal auf der instandgesetzten Brücke um, als sein Nachfolger sie betritt. Er erlaubt sich einen Spaß mit Commander Martin Madden und meint, dass der Captain kein Paragraphenhengst, sondern eher ein lockerer Typ sei, der vor allem gerne mit seinem Vornamen angesprochen wird, was Geordi, der das Geschehen verfolgt, zum Schmunzeln bringt. :Als sich Riker verdrückt und Madden die überaus peinliche Situation hinter sich hat, die entstanden war, nachdem er Picard mit Jean-Luc angesprochen hatte, präsentiert ein Techniker (gespielt von Nicholas Lanier) dem Captain seinen neuen Stuhl, der endlich über ein Gurtsystem verfügt, welches ihn sicher an seinem Platz hält. :thumb|…about time…Abschließend besprechen Picard und Madden die anstehende Mission ins Deneb-System, das die Enterprise erforschen soll. :Diese Szene muss wohl in der letzten Produktionsphase entfernt worden sein, ist doch durch das Fenster, an dem sonst der Hauptbildschirm sitzt, ein komplett animiertes Bild der Bauarbeiten im Raumdock anstelle des sonst in geschnittenen Szenen üblichen Greenscreen zu sehen. :Commander Madden wird hier von Steven Culp gespielt, der „später“ in die Rolle des Major Hayes übernimmt. Picards neuer Sessel fand in einer leicht modifizierten Version seinen Platz auf der NX-01. Nach der Generalüberholung des Schiffes zu Beginn der vierten Staffel durfte Archer auf ihm Platz nehmen. ;Spocks Geburt thumb|Amanda und Sarek thumb|Spock als Baby :Mit dieser Szene sollte der Film ursprünglich beginnen. Es geht darin um die Geburt Spocks. Zu Beginn sieht man ein (noch nicht abschließend am Computer bearbeitetes) krabbenartiges Tier, das durch eine Wüstenlandschaft (Drehort: Vasquez Rocks Natural Area Park) läuft. Eine Einblendung zeigt, wo (Shi'Kahr, Vulkan) und wann (Sternzeit 2230,06) wir uns befinden. Im Hintergrund sehen wir, wie Sarek auf einem schwebendem Motorrad in Richtung seines Hauses fährt. Dort säubern vulkanische Hebammen auf der Terrasse den gerade geborenen Spock (gespielt von der erst vier Wochen alten Jenna Vaughn) mit einer Flüssigkeit. Danach wird das Baby der Mutter übergeben. Erschöpft, aber überglücklich hält Amanda Grayson ihren Sohn in Händen. Sie beginnt zu weinen. Da das Baby gesund ist, fragt eine der Hebammen (gespielt von Jill Lover) warum die Mutter weint. Ihre Frage wird mit einem einfachen: Sie ist ein Mensch beantwortet. :Danach erscheint Sarek und setzt sich zu seiner Frau und dem Baby auf die Liege. Er schlägt vor, seinen Sohn nach einem der Begründer der vulkanischen Gesellschaft, Spock, zu nennen. Da sie nicht direkt darauf antwortet, vermutet Sarek zunächst seine Frau wäre von diesem Vorschlag nicht begeistert, doch sie mag den Klang dieses Namens. Sarek erwähnt, dass das Kind ihre Augen hätte, woraufhin sie erwidert, er hätte seine Ohren. ;Die Klingonen übernehmen die Narada :Einige Zeit nachdem die [[USS Kelvin|USS Kelvin]] mit der Narada kollidiert ist, wird das handlungsunfähige Bergbauschiff von (noch nicht abschließend am Computer bearbeiteten) klingonischen Schiffen umkreist. Da das Schiff sich nunmehr im Geltungsbereich des klingonischen Imperiums befindet, werden sie (auf Klingonisch) aufgefordert, sich für die Enterung bereitzuhalten. Ayel rennt zu Nero, der ein Abbild Spocks betrachtet, und bittet (auf Romulanisch) um Anweisungen, doch Nero antwortet nicht. ;Der junge Kirk, Johnny und Onkel Frank thumb|Onkel Frank :Diese Szene spielt in Iowa auf der Erde. Wir sehen ein Farmhaus vor dem eine rote Corvette geparkt ist. Jim Kirks Stiefvater - genannt Onkel Frank (gespielt von Brad William Henke) - schreit dessen älteren Bruder (gespielt von Spencer Daniels) an, er soll sich aus dem Haus scheren. Der Junge, der von den Schikanierungen Onkel Franks genug hat, will ausreißen und macht sich, nur mit einem Rucksack als Gepäck auf dem Weg die Straße hinunter. Als Onkel Frank bemerkt, dass auch Jim seinem Bruder folgen will um ihn zum Bleiben zu überreden, fordert er ihn drohend auf, das Auto zu waschen und nennt ihn einen Niemand. Im Gegensatz zu seinem Bruder ist Jim ein fleißiger Schüler mit guten Noten und befolgt stets alle Anweisungen. So wäscht er auch, wie von Onkel Frank verlangt, das Auto, das eigentlich seinem Vater George Kirk gehört. Als er jedoch im Inneren des Wagens die Schlüssel findet, entscheidet er sich kurzerhand dazu mit dem Wagen Reißaus zu nehmen. :Im Anschluss daran folgt die aus dem Film bekannte Szene, in der der junge Kirk den Wagen in die Schlucht stürzen lässt. Der Schnitt dieser Szene hatte zur Folge, dass im endgültigen Film der von Spencer Daniels gespielte Junge kurzerhand in Johnny umbenannt wurde. ;Amanda und Sarek streiten nach Spocks Kämpfen :Diese Szene spielt direkt nach dem Kampf Spocks gegen einen Mitschüler, der ihn beleidigt hatte. Während Spock aus der Lippe blutend auf einer Bank auf seinen Vater wartet, streiten Sarek und Amanda am Ende des Flurs miteinander. Amanda ist aufgebracht, weil Spock jeden Tag von seinen Mitschülern geärgert und gepiesackt wird. Sarek meint jedoch, dass er sich genau aus diesem Grund von Vernunft leiten lassen solle. Dem Argument, dass es Spock erlaubt sein sollte, auch seine menschliche Seite zu zeigen, setzt Sarek entgegen, dass gerade diese Menschlichkeit der Grund für seine Ausgrenzung sei. Seine Frau reagiert darauf äußerst verärgert und lässt ihn stehen. ;Verhöre im Gefängnis und Flucht thumb|Rura Penthe thumb|Ein Trupp klingonischer Wärter :Diese Szene beantwortet die Frage, wo Nero und seine Crew sich all die Jahre zwischen dem Angriff auf die USS Kelvin und der Zerstörung Vulkans aufgehalten haben. Zu Beginn sehen wir einen Innenhof des klingonischen Gefangenenlagers auf Rura Penthe. Ein Trupp klingonischer Wächter, schwer bewaffnet und hinter Masken verborgen, setzt einen Gefangenen unter Druck, in dessen Zelle man Papiere gefunden hat. Der drangsalierte Außerirdische (gespielt von Tommy Germanovich) gibt an, dass er diese nur für jemanden aufbewahre. Erst als die Klingonen nachsetzen verrät er den Namen des Gefangenen: Nero. :Die Klingonen suchen den draußen arbeitenden Romulaner auf (ein kurzer Ausschnitt dieser Szene ist im Film in einer Rückblende zu sehen) und bringen ihn anschließend zum Kommandanten von Rura Penthe (gespielt von James Garner). Dieser stellt den auf einem Tisch gefesselten Nero wegen seines Notizbuches zur Rede. Nach mehr als 20 Jahren der Gefangenschaft erfahren die Klingonen durch Neros Aufzeichnung, dass er aus der Zukunft stammt. Der Kommandant will Nero zur Kooperation bewegen, da er hofft mit dem Wissen aus der Zukunft die Föderation besiegen zu können. Da Nero sich weigert zu reden, droht der Kommandant ihm eine Centaurianische Schnecke einsetzen. :Er lässt ihn wieder zu seiner Zelle eskortieren und Nero nutzt seine Chance. Er setzt kurzerhand die beiden Wächter außer Gefecht und befreit seinen Kameraden Ayel, den er mit den Worten Das Warten hat ein Ende begrüßt. Der letzte Satz war im ersten Trailer des Filmes zu hören, kam jedoch in der Kinofassung nicht vor. ;Sarek und Amanda :Dies ist eine Erweiterung der Szene, in der Amanda auf die Terrasse ihres Hauses geht und dort den von der Bohrplattform ausgehenden Energiestrahl sieht. Die entsetzte Amanda bemerkt nicht, wie Sarek auf einem schwebenden Fahrzeug in ihrer Nähe anhält und sie gegen den Lärm des Bohrers zu rufen versucht. Sarek will mit ihr den Schutzraum aufsuchen. Diese Szene existiert nur in Rohfassung. Es fehlen die Special Effects. So ist z.B. das Drehteam noch hinter Sarek zu sehen. ;Schlafraum und Kobayashi Maru (originale Version) thumb|Jims Nachricht an Gaila :Diese Sequenz beginnt mit einer alternative Szene. Wir sehen Kadett Kirk mit Gaila im Bett. Die beiden geben sich ihrer Leidenschaft hin, bis Kirk auf das Liebesgeständnis des Mädchens mit einem Das ist so seltsam antwortet. Gaila befiehlt dem Computer das Licht anzuschalten und fragt ihn, was er damit meint. Kirk erzählt ihr von einer Nachricht, die er ihr geschickt hat. Sie dürfe diese jedoch erst am nächsten Tag um genau 15 Uhr anschauen. Gaila, die eine romantische Nachricht vermutet, erklärt sich einverstanden. In diesem Augenblick werden die beiden von Gailas Zimmernachbarin Nyota Uhura gestört. Sie erwischt Kirk und schmeißt ihn kurzerhand aus dem Quartier. :Hiernach folgt die bekannte Kobayashi-Maru-Szene, nur dass diesesmal gezeigt wird, wie Kirk den Simulator manipuliert. Wir sehen Gaila im Kommandozentrum der Simulation, wie sie genau um 15 Uhr in freudiger Erwartung auf einen Computerbilschirm zugeht und ihre Nachrichten abruft. Sie findet die versprochene Nachricht Kirks und klickt darauf. Die Nachricht, die am Vortag um 21:23 Uhr verschickt wurde, enthält die simple Mitteilung Es tut mir leid. Jim. Während Gaila sich noch fragt, was dies zu bedeuten hat, wird automatisch eine Datei heruntergeladen. Augenblicklich kommt es zu einer kurzen Störung im System. Anschließend kann Jim die Mission genau so erfolgreich beenden, wie es im Film zu sehen ist. ;Kirk entschuldigt sich bei dem grünen Mädchen thumb|Diora Baird als Orionerin :Als Kirk an Bord der ''Enterprise'' einen Korridor entlang geht, kommt er an einer orionischen Sternenflottenoffizierin (gespielt von Diora Baird) vorbei, die an einer Konsole arbeitet. Er hält sie zunächst für Gaila und entschuldigt sich bei ihr. Erst danach sieht er sie richtig an und bemerkt seinen Irrtum: Sie ist nicht Gaila. ;Sarek sieht Spock :In dieser kurzen Szene geht der aus der Zukunft stammende Spock am Ende des Films in einem Hangar an Sarek vorbei. Sarek scheint die Anwesenheit seines Sohnes zu spüren, denn er dreht sich kurz verwirrt um. Siehe auch * Zu Skriptentwürfen geschnittener Szenen siehe Memory Alpha:Originalskript Links und Verweise Quellenangaben Externe Links * [http://startrekhistory.com/ Star Trek - Behind the Scenes Restoration] * Trekcore.com - Deleted Scenes en:Deleted scene fr:Scène coupée